Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{9}{10q} + \dfrac{5}{10q}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{9 + 5}{10q}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{14}{10q}$ Simplify by dividing numerator and denominator by 2: $y = \dfrac{7}{5q}$